


Just a broken mind

by YumiruMartins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiruMartins/pseuds/YumiruMartins
Summary: Emily arrive from work, everything apparently in your place. But something it doesn't right. She notice that window are open, but she didn't recall left open.





	Just a broken mind

Emily had arrived home, tired from the work but happy. She unlocked the door, the door she took a few steps, and sat down on the couch, tossed her handbag to the side and closed her eyes, taking a good deep breath to relax. But something wasn't right - she could feel the cold wind in her face. She frowned - she hadn’t left open the window. 

_ “Strange…” _ she thought. _ Even Lena checked all the windows twice when she left.  _

The woman peeked with one eye “ _Its_ _seems okay...”_ and got up to close the window. 

She rubbed her hands feeling cold and blew hot air from her mouth to warm them slightly. However, a glance to her left showed a shadow that turned on eight red lights and move to her way.

At first she thought to scream for help,  but the shock paralyzed her throat and legs as she stumbled away from the woman with blue skin who was advancing on her. 

And in a blink of eyes and a click on the gingerhead, she was reminded the description she was given from her girlfriend about her rival and there was no doubt in her mind who the silhouette belonged to.

_ “I knew it… that this might be coming someday...” _ the red eyes lost their brightness and there was a noise of something softly sliding. Emily could see with the ambient city light the penetrating gold eyes coming in her direction that left her with an even more dry throat than before. 

The adrenaline in her body now was taking some caution to what would came so the owner of house finally took a step back and trying to grope behind her wildly. She was about to grab something to defended herself when the Widowmaker spoke in a cracked voice. 

“Tell me… how does it feel, being touched by someone?” And as quickly as lions running and finally put their claws on their prey, two hands grab her arms tightly, pushing her hard against the wall. Emily groan with the pain and whisper “what” while she was raised slowly until stay at the same height as those yellow eyes.

“Tell me what is be loved by someone. Tell me how does it feel to have someone to warm your body in cold nights,” The voice get higher and angrier, and just as Emily was scrambling to think of something to say, there was a flash of light from outside that highlighted the face of the woman staring at her - with tears in her eyes. A beat of silence. .

“I’ve been watching you with her because they have big plan to avoid that Overwatch could rise again” Emily stayed still as Widowmaker, still demanding pushing the girl against to the wall “Why when she screams in the middle of night. You just hold her…? They… just give me shot to shut me down because I’m weapon. And I’m not allowed have… any sort of feelings.” The tone was now low, also the grasp on Emily started loosening, and Widowmaker slowly letting Emily touch her feet on the ground again. 

“They just give me that’s fucking shot with something that I don't know what would have inside with that damn smirking scientist…With unequal eyes!” The Widowmaker now removed her hands from Emily, and clear her face with the back of her hands. Emily thought to offer help or raise a hand in support, but rather the woman just spit out looking away to street where people continued with their lives and ran against the time to get home to their loved ones.

“Today… I didn't take it because I…” Her glace back to the brown-green eyes. “I had a mission to bring you to them. But I just…I don't want you to be with them.” The blue woman just took some steps back and suddenly turn around screaming “ANSWER ME THAT!” 

“A-answer you what…” Emily tried to keep her voice steady and clear, however the Widowmaker raised her own, her voice a mix of anger and sadness.

“Why when I see you… I remember other person that I used be… When I see you fine with her… I just remember how it was to be with him…But I don’t quite recall how it was! Because I just remember a fucking smile, strong chin and a ridiculous mustache! And a man voice calling by darling or whatever sweet way to call another lover. Just as you do with her!”

“I-I can’t…” Emily tried to reply, but she received the darkest look that she could have from the yellow gold eyes. She swallowed dryly. 

“Run for now, little mouse. I don't want to find you living here. Go take these tickets to Canada.” The Widowmaker  order while open her black coat to take something and offer to her rival’s girlfriend “You’ll have contact with someone called Sombra. She’ll keep you safe around there. When the annoying one arrives here I’ll explain to her. If you don't follow what I said, I will have not choice beyond taking you and letting them break your mind as they did to me.”

Emily could only nod and accept the pack, but before she could question about close or anything about it, Widowmaker threw to her feet a bag. 

“I said  now! ” With the order clear, Emily took the bag and the handbag - that was on the couch and ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. Arriving to the ground floor, getting out to the building Emily did a signal to a cab stop. When the car open the door she just hear the guy asking which place to take her, she open the pack that woman gave to her and saw a airport ticket and money so she answered. 

“The London international airport”

While the driver start the car she looked back, observing people walking on the street, people laughing or talking to their phones and in the crowd she also saw her girlfriend wearing her orange leggings and signature spiky hair with her goggles around her neck arriving home.  “ _ Now used to be home,”  _ she thought sadly.

 

 

Lena taking the finals steps from the stairs, she observed the door of her house ajar with just a slit showing. She blinked once, observing that there is no signal of break-in. Perhaps Emily had forgotten to shut the door? She opened the door with a smile.

“Hey, Luv. Did ya forget to shut the...” the rest of phrase stuck in her mouth when she saw Widowmaker by the emergency stairs smirking.

“It has been a while since the last time we have met, foolish girl. But before you start freaking out about your girlfriend I suggest that you come to the roof now. We can talk while we dance, Chérie.” And with that, Widowmaker shot her grappling hook up and swung away, leaving Lena to chase after her for answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a epiphany of Widowmaker coming to Emily like:"Why the fuck hurts watch you two being soft?! I don't like you or even you annoying girlfriend! But I will give a chance to not become another ginger widowmaker 2.0 plus"   
> I have wrote it like... year ago... Just now I rewrote some part and sent to a Beta (Thanks Nox for correcting my murder with English -qq)   
> Anyway, it's just a silly thing that I don't see a lot in widowtracily fanfics. And I wanted do by myself. So thanks for the attention and reading. c:


End file.
